Sinkers having wings and fins projecting from the body thereof are known in the prior art, as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,701,444; 1,320,804; 2,605,557; 2,566,029; D-174,492; 3,570,167; 3,032,912; 3,643,370; 2,883,787 and 2,789,386. However, these prior art sinkers do not achieve the advantages of my sinker and the structures thereof differ in important respects.